EL SOY YO
by princessttarsandy
Summary: ESTE UN SONGFIC, TERRY TIENE QUE ENFRENTAR LA REALIDAD, POR UA APRTE SABE QUEESTA TRAICIONANDO A SU MEJOR AMIGO, PERO POR OTRO LADO ESTA EL AMOR DE SU VIDA QUE DEBE DE HACER, EL AUN NO LO SABE SOLAMENTE SABE QUE ESTE AMOR YA NO SE PUEDE CALLAR MAS.


**Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de:**

**Candy Candy © Misuki & Iragashi.**

**Este escrito fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro. La historia es de mi total invención. **

**SANDY MOSQUEDA.**

HOLA, NENAS HERMOSAS AQUÍ CON OTRO DE MIS TRABAJITOS, ESTE EN ESPECIAL SE LO DEDICO A UNA DE LAS NIÑAS, CON LAS QUE HE CONVIVIDO MUCHO DENTRO DE LOS GRUPOS, Y ES DE LAS PERSONITAS QUE MAS ME HA APOYADO, Y UNAS PERSONA SUPER ESPECIAL, Y SE BIEN QUE A PESAR D E TENER UN CORAZON MUY DIVIDIDO, ES UNA PEROSNA DE NOBLES SENTIMIENTOS, Y DE TODOS SUS GALANES TERRY ES EL FAVORITO, PARA ELLA ESTE PEQUEÑO Y SENSILLO SONG ES PARA UNA GRAN AMIGA QUE HE CONOCIDO DENTRO DEL MUNDO DE CANDY BLANCA, MAIRA MEJOR CONOCIDA COMO MAI MAI, UNA PERSONA QUE HA BRINDADO SU AMISTAD INCONDICIONALMENTE. PARA ELLA Y PARA TODAS USTEDES LES DEJO ESTE SONG FIC,

**EL O YO.**

La amistad es lo más dulce, y es lo que te brinda fortaleza en los momento más difíciles en la vida, pero también, es un lazo muy débil, que en muchas ocasiones se llega a perder, por alguna diferencia, o por un tercero.

Terrance Gran chéster aun recuerda el día en que se conocieron, iba en la secundaria, Terry era algo antisocial, en esas fechas, bueno eso era por parte de los chicos, ya que siendo dueño de una gran galanura, y portador de unos ojos azul verdoso, como el mismo océano, y su cuerpo ejercitado, tenía muchas admiradoras, que hasta la fecha, jamás le habían interesado, el detestaba a las niñas bobas de su colegio quien se iban por el solamente por un físico, y jamás en lo que era él en realidad. Ese día, en particular se había peleado con unos de sus compañeros, pero en su distracción, pro el coraje que aun contenía, no se dio cuenta del auto que venía hacia él, solamente sintió, que caía al suelo.

- Te encuentras bien-dijo un joven rubio, un año menor que èl

- Este, si

- Qué bien, me asustaste

- Eh!, Gracias

- Anthony-extendió el joven la mano

- Perdón

- Mi Nombre es Anthony y el tuyo?... en verdad te encuentras bien

- Si, perdona solamente a un ando algo aturdido; Terrance

- Mucho gusto Terrance.

- Te parece si nos sentamos, para que te recuperes de la conmoción-señalando hacia unas bancas.

- Este, si gracias.

Desde ese día ellos entablaron una amistad entrañable, la cual ellos llamaban inquebrantable, ¨Jamás existirá algo que nos pueda separar`, ahora se le hace tan irreal, tan lejano todo eso, ahora más que nunca deseaba arrepentirse de lo que iba a ser, pero era justa que lo supiera, era el momento, tenía todo confuso, perdería su amigo, su casi hermano, ¿ En verdad valía la pena?, el ya había tomado una decisión, pero sabía que tenía mucho que perder, con ella, pero que hacer si su corazón también late al mismo ritmo que él y lo peor por la misma mujer, la dueña de sus desvelos, de sus noches en soledad, quien a pesar de ser solamente una niña, ha despertado en èl al hombre apasionado y tierno, que jamás creyó que en el existiera, si al final él es el que la ha conquisto, claro ella no lo sabía ella creía que era él.

- Dios porque me cuesta tanto, pro simplemente no los dejos-decía con rencor.

- Porque Dios, los pusiste a ambos en mi camino, me diste un hermano cuando más lo necesitaba, y ahora soy un traidor, ¿Por qué mi corazón me juega así?

- Nadie manda en el corazón, es verdad, pero que hacer cuando lo que está en juego es tu amistad, y sobre todo, cuando no sabes que siente ella por ti, en verdad vale perder todo, por hacerle caso al corazón, porque en estos momentos la razón no entra.

El reloj de su mesita de noche lo saco de sus pensamientos y reflexiones, marcaban las 03:00 de la tarde, en una hora haría lo que tenía que hacer, solamente rogaba que no fuera en vano, pero ya no podía continuar así, es él que le ama, es él que hace todo por ella para verla feliz.

Maira es una estudiante de Biología; es tres años más chica que Terry y un año más chica que su novio Anthony; aun estoy algo sorprendida por la reacción de Terry estos últimos días últimamente no es el mismo chico de siempre, y ayer estaba más raro, en el trabajo.

Flash Back.

Ella estaba contenta acaba de ser su cumpleaños, y Anthony llego con un hermoso arreglo floral a su escuela, además de llevar sus dulces favoritos, una serenata; estaba extasiada, con él era simplemente su hombre perfecto además de ser siempre atento y amable con ella.

- Hay Terry tengo que agradecértelo todo a ti.

- A mí, ¿por que?

- Porque si no hubiese sido por ti, jamás hubiese haber conocido a Tony

- Tony?

- Si así le digo de cariño

- Oye Mai

- Si, Dime…

- Podrías... Titubeo un poco...- acompañarme mañana a comer por favor

- ¿Mañana?,

- Mm que pasa no puedes

- La verdad es que quede con Tony de…

- Sí, claro siempre Tony, no-levantando dos cuartas mas la voz

- Terry ¿qué te sucede?

Terry tomo aire antes de contestar- Lo siento Mai perdóname por favor.

- Mm-ella movió la cabeza - No te preocupes pero que tienes Terry desde hace días que te noto extraño e irritable

- No, es nada es que solamente quería ver si podíamos comer... hay algo importante que debo decirte

- Es que… Bueno te parece si nos vemos mejor para cenar

- Sí, me parece bien a las siete paso por ti

- Si a las siete.

Fin del Flash Back

- ¿Qué querrá decirme?

- ¿Quién? Amor

- Ah, no estaba pensando en voz alta

- Mai, que sucede te noto extraña

- No, es nada es solamente que …

- ¿Qué?

- Terry... está muy raro ¿ Sabes?

- ¿Raro?

- Si, no se distante, como si quisiera evitarme y ayer me invito a comer y se molesto cuando le dije que no podía.

- ¿Segura? no será tu imaginación

- Quizás tienes razón.

- Bueno amor me voy ya que quede con mi tío de ir con él a ver unos productos

- Si está bien amor

Mai, se sentía nerviosa y contristada por Terry su actitud últimamente era extraña ya no era el mismo chico con ella era frio, distante, incluso evasivo, eso la entristecía; ella lo quería mucho él siempre fue amable, en sus ojos se veía un coraje constante algo que ella jamás había visto en él; el brillo de su mirada ya no era la misma.

- Hay dios debo darme prisa ya casi va a ser la hora.

En la guerra y en amor todo se vale, pero se valdrá perder una amistada por el amor se vale perder todo por la mujer que se ama, ¿que es mejor? dejar las cosas como están aunque se este yendo tu corazón, o decir la verdad, confrontar la realidad, aunque la realidad este haciendo daño.

Las decisiones nunca son fáciles de tomar y más cuando en ella se puede perder a un amigo, casi tú hermano y alejar para siempre a la mujer que amas.

Terry como todo caballero llego puntual por ella se quedo sin habla al verla aunque solamente lucia una falda plisada, arriba de la rodilla, y una blusa delgada descubierta de los hombros, y cabello recogido, se veía hermosa.

- Hola, buenas noches Terry-dijo ella saludándolo de beso en la mejilla como era su costumbre

- Buenas noches Mai-Dijo el ocultando su turbación.

- Nos vamos

- Este sí- Añadió dirigiéndola al auto.

- Vaya si que esta hermoso tu auto

- Si, gracias

- Que tienes Terry... te noto raro

- ¿Raro?

- Si, extraño-lo dijo casi en un susurro

Cuanto quisiera robarte un beso de tus labios, probar el dulce néctar de tu piel, hay niña que hago, si la distancia me quema y mis deseos son mi peor pesadilla.

- Terry estas bien- Pregunto Mai, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Este sí... lo siento

- Te decía.

Mai, seguía platicando sobre lo maravilloso e increíble hombre que era Anthony con cada palabra de ella a Terry se le clavaba una espina en su corazón; era el hombre perfecto, claro cómo no se decía para sí mismo.

- Llegamos.

- Aquí vamos a cenar

- Si

- Te… Terry... pero ...este lugar es muy lujoso y costoso

- Sí pero no importa, tu veles esto y más.

Mai, se sentía como una mosca en ese lugar, claro como no si era la torre OXXO, y para acabarla Terry consiguió estar cerca de la terraza, era un lugar en donde solamente las personas del alto mundo de los negocios iban a comer o a cenar, contaban con música en vivo y donde el reservo estaban a distancia de todos, con una vista espectacular de todo New York.

Todo estaba bien durante la cena, por un momento solamente platicaron de ellos, sus planes proyecto y futuros, pero el momento había llegado y no cabía duda era ahora o nunca.

- Mai

- Si, dime Terry

- Quiero que me escuches, y por favor no digas nada.

- Terry me estas asustando, ¿qué sucede?

- Mai... te cite aquí... ¿Por que?- Tery definitivament eno sabia como empenzar

- Ya Dime Terry que tienes.

- No sé por dónde empezar-Terry empezó a sudar y sorprendentemente nervioso.

- ¿Que es Terry? ¿Porque no me dices de una vez todo?

Terry tomo aire y al final continuo.

- Mai _**El que te dice cosas hermosas, **_

- _**Que algunas veces te da una rosa**_

_- __**Cuidando el detalle no hacerlo rutina.**_

- Terry, que estas tratando de decir-Añadió ella; sintiendo que su corazón latía mas fuerte de lo normal. pero sobretodo no alcanzaba comprender la intención de las palabras

- _**El que cada día aumenta su ternura**_

- ¿Qué?-Dijo ella frunciendo un poco su ceño

- _**Haciéndote sentir segura, **_

Si es verdad que Terry siempre le ha proyectado seguridad, siempre ha sido su amigo, pero eso que tiene que ver a qué viene el caso.- Pensaba

Terry tomo aire para decir esto último.

- _**De ser el hombre que siempre esperaste amar**_

- Terry que sucede porque me dices esto. - ella guardo un poco de sulenci y despues continuo -tu sabes…

- Mai por favor escúchame solamente te lo pido se bien que estoy poniendo mucho en juego, por favor, solamente escúchame.

- Está... esta bien Terry.

_- __**Por que el que te trata como siempre soñaste, A quien ya todo le confiaste**_

- Que tiene que ver Anthony- Terry solamente se limito a verla a los ojos. Y fue suficiente para que ella callara.

**- **_**solamente es mi reflejo**_

- ¿Qué cosas dices?-Dijo ella llevándose una mano a la boca.

_**Porque él solamente ha conquistado tus ojos.**_

Terry no entiendo que estas tratando de decir, pero esto no tiene sentido-dijo ella levantándose

- Por favor, siente escúchame, déjame terminar, si después de lo que tengo que decirte no me quieres ver lo entenderé pero... por favor solamente escúchame-En sus ojos se veía desolación, tristeza y desesperanza.

Mai, tomo aire y finalmente accedió.

- _**Mientras yo casi me vuelvo loco por que hay en tu corazón…**_

- Sigo sin entenderte Terry

- _**El soy yo el que te escribe canciones soy yo**_

- _**Cada palabra cada detalle que te **_

_**Hace vibrar no es mas **_

_**Que el sentir de mi corazón**_

- ¿Que dices?... no es verdad

- _**Que te ama de verdad…**_

- No! es verdad-Decía Mai; al punto del llanto.

- _**El soy yo quien te ha tocado**_

_- __**El alma soy yo**_

- No es verdad, Tony es… el único en mi ¡corazón!-decía casi entre gritos ahogados en llantos.

- _**Porque el ignorando **_

_- __**Lo que siento por ti**_

- Es mentira Terry...Calla por favor.-decia mientras las lagrimas empezaban a traicionarla

- _**A diario me pregunta **_

_- __**Que es lo que haría yo para hacerte feliz**_

_- __**Y yo te hago feliz**_

- Es mentira, Mentira-decía ella con cada palabra que el le decia.

- _**Porque no hace más**_

_- __**Que romper el silencio**_

_- __**De este amor que por**_

_- __**Ti estoy sintiendo**_

_- __**Amor que me quema por dentro**_

_- __**Porque él solamente ha conquistado **_

_- __**Tus ojos**_

_- __**Mientras yo casi me vuelvo loco**_

_- __**Por saber **_

_- __** Que hay en tu corazón**__._

_- No, es verdad, Terry no juegues así- decía Mai, desesperada._

_- __**El soy yo el que te ha tocado **_

_- __**El alma soy yo**_

_- __**Porque él ignorando lo que siento por ti**_

_- __**A diario me pregunta que es lo que haría yo**_

_- __**Para hacerte feliz**_

_- __** Y yo te hago ¡feliz!**_

- Terry, te odio, te odio, jamás creí que pudieras mentir así; eres un mal amigo, como es posible que aun sabiendo lo que Toni siente por mí .. eres capaz de traicionarlo así y para colmo de males difamarlo

- Mai, yo… no lo estoy difamando, es la verdad, Mai yo...-tomo un poco de aire- te amo

- Mentiroso, te odio te odio-grito dejándolo ahí.

Terry sabía que esto podía pasar pero ahora que lo había dicho sentía una carga más ligera en su corazón, ahora faltaba decírselo a Toni, decirle lo que en verdad el sentía.

Mai, estaba inconsolable; pero también confundida como era posible que esto estuviera pasando por qué ahora que ya había alguien más en su corazón.

- Mai que tienes-dijo una mujer rubia a la puerta

- Hay... Candy... Terry

- Terry?, que paso con Terry

- Él es un mentiroso, Candy, un idiota-decía entre sollozos

- Ya Mai cálmate ¿qué sucede?

- Es que Terry...me dijo,

- Hay, no sé qué creer

- Ya dime Mai.

Mai, le contaba con lujos de detalles lo sucedido a su amiga.

- Mai, yo no sé qué decirte pero lo que si se es que tu amas también a Terry

- No ya no, lo odio

- Mai, estás segura.

MÁS TARDE EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE ANTHONY.

- Eres un mal amigo

- No Toni , el malo aquí eres tú, hiciste todo, lo que te dije era yo el que la estaba conquistando, todo son mis palabras, cada frase, cada detalle, el día de su cumpleaños

- Terry...eres un desgraciado porque diablos se los dijiste-decía Anthony molesto

- Lo… Siento Anthony, pero la verdad no la puedo cambiar aunque sé que con ella yo pierdo todo.

- Si, por que ella me ama a mi

- Si, ella ama al hombre que cree que eres, no al verdadero Anthony Brown

- Ya lárgate Terrance o quieres que te mate a qui mismo.

- Anthony en verdad lo lamento.-dijo el cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Entonces es cierto-dijo una voz ingresando a la sala

- Mai, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Anthony te dije si era verdad

- Mai… yo….

- Porque Anthony

- ¿Por qué?... No lo se

- Eres un tonto Anthony,-Mientras Mai se giraba para salir Anthony la tomo de la mano.

- Si, no es más fácil buscar un culpable y por que no me dices en realidad que es lo que sientes vas a salir corriendo tras de él

- No-dijo ella con furia; pero también con confusión en su rostro

- Por dios Maira no te hagas la que no sabes, si bien que me he dado cuenta como lo miras, como te desvives por ¨Tu amigo

- Que tonterías dices Anthony

- Ninguna Tontería, solamente que tu no lo quieres aceptar o me equivoco.

- No te entiendo...-en su mirada se veia la confusion- en verdad la única molesta debo de ser yo.

- No, Mai no te equivoques sabes quiero que te decidas de una vez

- Que me decida de que-dijo más confundida.

- Como que de que…

- Si, no te entiendo Anthony

- A no pues te lo voy a explicar más claramente , Siéntate!- le ordeno

- No quiero-dijo ella como niña berrinchuda.

- Que te sientes ahora es mi turno de que me escuches señorita.

_**Decídete, ya no hagas mas sufrir así mi corazón.**_

Que dices, yo jamás te he mentido-Contesto ella

No me interrumpas por favor.-ordeno Anthony-Ahora es el momento de que yo saque todo lo que tengo guardado en mi corazón o acaso tú crees que nada mas el tonto de Terry tiene derecho a decir lo que siente.

Por dios Anthony que estas tratando de decir.

- _**Dices que soy yo todo para ti...  
>pero ayer te vi abrazandolo.<strong>_

- Es mi amigo por que no lo he de abrazar.

- _**Luego yo..porque mi amigo es? **_

_- __**No dudes mas dime lo que sientes ya nose que hacer,**_

- Anthony, no es nada de lo que piensas me estas confundiendo

- No, meintas mas por favor; acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta

- Cuenta de ¿qué?-pregunto aun mas confundida

- _**asta en mi presencia sin darte cuenta,  
>tu mejor sonrisa es para el...<strong>_

- Anthony entre Terry y yo solamente ha habido una amistad y tu bien lo sabes.

- _**sorpendo las miradas, segun tu no pasa nada,  
>pero eh notado que mi amigo fiel..<br>no es tan fiel... y que tal ves... te ama.**_

- **¿** Cuales miradas,? Ademas tu empezaste este juego con èl, solamente yo fui una tonta en creer en ti.

- Por favor escúchame, déjame terminar.

Mai no podía dejar de estar aun más confundida con esta situación, ni en sus mas locos sueños se imagino estar así.

- _**Y ya no quiero sufrir por alguien que no me ama,  
>que me engaña... lo veo en tus ojos,<strong>_

- Por dios Anthony, yo jamás te he engañado

- No mientas más. Por favor

- No… -guardo silencio un rato- miento, Anthony, porque me dices todo esto- rompió en llanto.

- _**Ya no quiero sufrir por alguien que no me ama,**_

_- __**He perdido un amor y un amigo del alma.**_

**- **Que…

- Lo que oyes Mai, te dejo libre para que estés con èl, porque aunque me digas que no tus ojos te delatan he visto como lo vez a él, cosa que por mas que yo quiera jamás lo voy a ver en tus ojos.

_- __**Ya he perdido un amor, porque los dos me engañan.**_

- Anthony…

- Adiós Mai, que seas feliz.

- Tonto, eres un tonto Anthony Boswell.

Ella salió corriendo del departamento de Anthony.

Se dedico a su trabajo, y sus estudios.

Terry por su parte cada día se le hacía verla y no poderle hablar, no volver a escuchar su risa, se sentía en el ambiente lo tenso que ellos se encontraban, no era fácil, para ellos, tenerse que ver ya no se hablaban, y si apenas rozaban una palabra, y debía de ser meramente necesario, por que muchas de las ocasiones necesitaban intermediarios.

**Tres semanas después.**

Mai no había visto para nada a Terry, estaba aun molesta con él, pero lo que más le molestaba no era ese asunto, si no que él no hacia ni el menor esfuerzo por hablarle estaba molesta y no lo sentía a un o más bien no lo quería afrontar la realidad.

- Mai Mrs. Williams quiere verla.-dijo una mujer treintona

- Si, en seguida voy.

- Lo que me faltaba.-dijo para sí misma.

- Por favor tome asiento

- Gracias, dígame…

- Como usted sabrá Terrance es... bueno era el administrador de este lugar y como…

- Era…-interrumpió

- Si, usted sabe él se regresa hoy a Londres, últimamente ha estado muy triste, y distante, así que decidió regresar a su país, y la ha recomendado ampliamente para el puesto, así que la decisión final la toma usted en realidad es una pena que se vaya Terrance, pero no podemos hacer nada, ha sido un excelente empleado…

Mai sentía que se le destrozaba su pecho, no ponía atención a lo que le decía, Mr. Williams solamente estaba centrada en su dolor, quería morirse, no quería que se fuera pero que hacer estaba aun confundida, le dolía más que cuando termino con Anthony en esa partida sentía que en cada minuto se iba su vida entera.

- Bueno entonces que dice, acepta

- Eh…

- Le comento que si acepta el puesto

- Este…

- Está bien piénselo

- Ah y por cierto Terrance dejo esto para usted. Piénselo y espero su respuesta el lunes a más tardar.

- Este... si con permiso.

Mai salió con la carta en la mano se retiro para leerla, debajo de un árbol.

Terry estaba triste dejaba todo en estados Unidos su madre, su amigo, aunque si bien le había fallado deseaba que fueran felices, y al amor de su vida, caminaba por los amplios pasillos del aeropuerto antes de llegar al avión, aun no se anunciaba su vuelo, pero tenía que pasar a rgistrar sus maletas.

En sus ojos se fueron formando las lagrimas, sin que se diera cuenta una rodo su mejilla al recordar que lo que más le dolía era que la dejaba a ella ;de quien siempre estuvo enamorado, quien a pesar de ser solamente una niña. Le había entregado todo su amor.

El vuelo a Londres se anunciaba, Terry voltio por si tan solo la pudiera ver pero el sabia que nadie estaba ahí para despedirlo, él sabia que el ya había perdido todo un amigo y al amor de su vida, por ser un tonto.

En eso escucho una voz a su espalda, pero al principio no volteo pero cada vez es cuchaba más claramente esa voz.

- Terry, Terry

- Mai?

- Terry, yo…

- Mai… en verdad lo siento, pero no puedo cambiar lo que siento

- Eres un idiota

- Disculpa

- Si, eres un imbécil, porque jamás me lo dijiste

- Que?, cosa

- Desde cuando Terry te lo has callado

- Mai siempre me gustaste desde la primera vez que…

Terry no pudo continuar por qué Mai lo beso, un beso que fue tierno, pero lleno de mucho amor, un amor que solamente ellos dos tenían guardados en sus corazones.

- Idiota-decía ella entre susurros-Porque te vas ¿quien te dio permiso de que te fueras?.

- ¿Por que?

- ¿Porque dejaste que Anthony se me acercara y no tu?

- Por tonto

- Y que sientes por mi

- Mai, te amo

- Y yo a ti Terry pero jamás creí que tú... te fijarías en mi

- Mai te amo y ya nada más me importa que tu

- Mentiroso y por eso te vas

- Ven vámonos.

- Que acaso estás loco

- Sí, estoy loco pero por ti.-dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a su boca para por fin probar el néctar de sus labios, con los que tanto había soñado.

**FIN**

- BUENO CHICAS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, COMO VERAN EN ESTE SONG FIC, HAGO MENCION A DOS CANCIONES UNA ES EL SOY YO, DEL GRUPO SAMURAY.

- Y LA OTRA ES DE LOS TEMERARIOS, EL O YO. ME FUE MUY DIFICIL, ESCOGER EL TITULO PERO ES EL ADECUADO, OJALA LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO.


End file.
